Coco LaBouche
Coco LaBouche is the main antagonist of the Rugrats film, ''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie''. She is the wicked, child-hating head of EuroReptarland wishing to be head of the company. Her employer tells her that she must learn to love children first, to which she lies by saying she's engaged. She tries to get Chas Finster to love her and marry her just so she can get promoted to president. This sets the climax of the movie. She is voiced by Susan Sarandon. Description Coco LaBouche runs the amusement park EuroReptarland, a Japanese theme park located in Paris, France. Coco is first seen ordering her assistant, Kira Watanabe, to fly the designer of their massive robotic Reptar out to Paris so it can be repaired immediately, as its head flew off. Not long after the arrival of Stu, the designer, with his family and friends, Coco has a video call with her boss, expressing her desire to be the head of the Reptar franchise. Mr. Yamaguchi, her boss, tells her that she's one of the many people being considered for the job. He also tells her that most importantly, that his successor has to love children to be able to do the job, as children are the main audience for the Reptar franchise. Coco lies to him by saying that she's engaged to a man with a child, but rather than name Coco as his successor immediately, Mr. Yamaguchi tells her that they'll talk about the promotion after the wedding occurs. Coco and her other assistant, Jean-Claude, try to quickly figure out how and where they're going to find a single man with a child. However, they discover Angelica hiding in her office instead. Angelica, wanting to avoid Coco's fury, tells her about Chas and his son, Chuckie, since Chas is looking to finally date someone seriously. Coco uses the opportunity to pretend to fall in love with Chas, while continuously impressing Chas as much as possible. In order to pull it off, she forces Kira, who has a crush on Chas, to help her (although she's unaware of Coco's real motives). Coco learns from Angelica that, although Chas is very much smitten with her, Chuckie doesn't like her at all, and wishes for his new mommy to be the princess character who befriends Reptar. Coco resolves this by swiftly sneaking onto the stage and yanking the original actress playing the princess off the set and taking her place when Chas and Chuckie attend the show. Although Chuckie is dismayed that Coco is the princess, Chas decides on the spot he wishes to marry Coco, much to everyone's shock. Days later on the morning of the wedding, Coco forcefully yanks Chuckie's Teddy bear Wawa out of his hands. The wicked Coco LaBouche then orders Jean-Claude to lock the babies, even Angelica, in the warehouse with the robotic Reptar, despite their being part of the wedding, as she doesn't want them there to ruin it. Coco then orders a horrified Kira to throw out Wawa before slamming out of the room, opening Kira's eyes to the truth. On their way to the cathedral, Kira confronts Coco about deceiving Chas. Coco fires her on the spot and kicks her out of the limo, going to Notre Dame alone. During the wedding, Chuckie has enough time to arrive because Chas spends a long time reciting what he believes to be their favorite poem. The wedding itself proves to be quite dreadful as Coco loses patience and forces the ceremony forward, rushing the Archbishop until she completely loses her temper and tosses the Bible at him. However, Chuckie barges in through the door, halting the ceremony. Coco pretends to be happy to see Chuckie, but moments later, Jean-Claude bursts in and accidentally reveals that she had locked the babies up to prevent them from coming. Chas, finally seeing the evil liar Coco truly is, angrily calls the wedding off. Then Angelica attempts to tell the grown-ups about Coco's plan, who promptly hushes Angelica. However, Mr. Yamaguchi suddenly appears, revealing he had been witnessing the entire ceremony, and asks Angelica to tell them what Coco was trying to do. Angelica then reveals Coco's wicked scheme to marry Chas and take control of the entire Reptar franchise by doing so. Yamaguchi, enraged by Coco's deceit and treachery, then fires Coco, before leaving the church. Coco attempts to storm out of Notre Dame, but realizes the babies are standing on her dress. Furious, she knocks them down in front of everybody! Angelica declares that only she is allowed to pick on the babies, and then steps on the wicked Coco's wedding dress as she's walking, causing it to rip, revealing her lingerie in front of everyone, including some tourists with cameras, much to her anger and humiliation. It is unknown what happens to her at the end of the movie after she got flashed by cameras during her defeat. Either she worked at Ooey Gooey World in EuroReptarland or working at the Perfume P.U (Parfum de P.U) where she tests deodorizers on people with smelly armpits, or smelly feet. Looks ﻿Coco has almond skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. She always wears a pair of triangle-shaped earrings (somewhat similar to the pair that Didi usually wears) that apparently double as a communicator and wears a purplish lipstick with purple eyeshadow. She is often seen wearing extremely extravagant and flamboyant outfits, regardless of the situation. When she speaks with Stu and Mr. Yamaguchi, her dress is red with a big green zipper on the front and she wears a pair of big green platform heels with clocks on them. Another time, during her date with Mr. Finster, she wears a strange purple turban and a dress with pointed shoulders, flared sleeves and a pair of purple platform shoes. She has brown hair, but sometimes wears a purple wig. Appearances ﻿Coco has only appeared in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie ''and hasn't appeared in the Rugrats TV series ever since. ﻿However, Coco was briefly mentioned in the episode "Finsterella" by Kira while she was rehearsing her lines as Cinderella's stepmother. She was mentioned again in "Back to School", where Chuckie mentions her as the "smelly French woman". Trivia *Coco LaBouche is voiced by Susan Sarandon which is her first and only G-rated film she ever roled in. *The scene where Angelica steps on Coco's wedding dress, revealing her panties, stockings, and garter belt in front of everybody (including people with cameras) is simliar to the scene in ''It Takes Two, where the real Alyssa Calloway (having been pretending to be Amanda Lemmon) steps on Clarice Kensington's wedding dress (as she is storming out of the church, embarrassed). Clarice Kensington, the main antagonist of It Takes Two, shares several similarities with Coco, including being a child-hater and a gold-digger. *Her character is similar to Cruella de Vil from Disney's 1961 animated movie, . *Coco's last name comes from "la bouche", meaning "the mouth" in French. Category:Villans Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Grownups Category:Rugrats Characters Category:Characters Category:Mirror Characters Category:One-Time Character